¿Qué somos nosotros?
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: No eran amigos pero tampoco enemigos, entonces, ¿Qué eran? Porque dudaba mucho que fuesen "simples conocidos"... [Slash] ¡Drarry! ¡One-shot! /OoC/Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias/ Ya saben, lo típico. :D


**¿Qué somos nosotros?**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash, ósea relación homosexual. Un tanto OoC (Out of Character/Fuera del personaje) referente a Draco Malfoy. Si no te gustan este tipo de fic estas a tiempo de marcharte. Posible falta de lógica. Yo ya avise~

* * *

Harry se encontraba mirando fijamente por una de las ventanas de la biblioteca, dejando en el olvido el trabajo de pociones de metro y medio de pergamino que aun le faltaba terminar. Soltó un suspiro mientras se acurrucaba entre sus ropas, tiritando un poco ante el frío invernal que se podía sentir pero aun así el azabache se mantuvo en su lugar, pensativo.

 _—Tal vez...podría preguntarle.—_ pensó distraídamente el Gryffindor.

Inmediatamente el moreno desechó esa idea, negando con la cabeza, él no le preguntaría a esa serpiente arrogante nada por mucho que quisiera, no quería aguantar alguno de esos antiguos comentarios despectivos que normalmente Draco Malfoy solía hacer sobre su relación.

 _Porque sí, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy tenían una relación._

Ahora _qué_ tipo de relación mantenían era lo que el azabache no sabía y por lo que últimamente el leoncito se andaba rompiendo la cabeza, no eran más enemigos desde hacia tiempo, por mucho que frente a los demás actuaran como siempre, cuando estaban sólo ellos dos se trataban bien, hablaban de forma civilizada, bromeaban entre ellos como si fueran amigos de toda vida cuando no era así, ellos no eran amigos.

"—Entonces...¿Somos amigos?—le preguntó una vez al estar ambos sentados a los pies de un árbol frente al lago que había en los terrenos del colegio.

Y ciertamente el extenso silencio que hiso acto de presencia en esos momentos le había dado ciertas dudas al Niño Dorado.

—Sigue soñando, Potter.—respondió con indiferencia el rubio al ponerse de pie y dirigirse de vuelta al castillo."

El Gryffindor soltó un suspiro. No eran amigo pero tampoco enemigos, entonces, ¿Qué eran? Porque dudaba mucho que fuesen _"simples conocidos"_ con el rubio Príncipe de las Serpientes. Se encogió más en su lugar, viéndose más pequeño de lo que era en realidad mientras se perdía más en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos.

No eran amigos pero siempre se veían a solas, bromeaban y hablaban de cosas triviales _y no tan triviales_ , cuando nadie los veía jugaban a Quidditch entre ellos tratando de atrapar la snitch, varias veces se juntaban en la biblioteca, en la mesa más apartada y prácticamente escondida que había para hacer sus tareas juntos -aunque más que nada más era lo que Draco lo ayudaba que viceversa-, habían ocasiones en las que, cuando hacía sus silenciosas caminatas nocturnas luego del toque de queda, medio cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad y con el Mapa del Merodeador a mano existían ocasiones en las que se encontraba con el Slytherin y este le acompañaba en silencio sin decir ni preguntar nada más además de un "Hola, Harry. ¿Otra vez insomnio?" con total naturalidad y sin una pisca de burla o arrogancia, también estaban esos extraños pero agradables momentos en los que se abrazaban por alguna razón que no venía al caso, se llevaban bien, se apoyaban pero no eran amigos. Soltó otro suspiro, tampoco eran enemigos pero frente a los demás alumnos de Hogwarts actuaban como si aún lo fueran, se insultaban y discutían pero ahora era diferente.

 _Porque su relación era diferente._

Aunque también habían ocasiones en las si peleaban en serio a causa de sus amigos, de la demasiada interacción con sus amigos como por ejemplo al dueño de las orbes verdes le molestaba demasiado lo pegada que era Parkinson a con el blanquecino, prácticamente la podría comparar con una garrapata ante lo jodidamente pesada que era, por su parte Draco se molestaba porque en ocasiones pasaba mucho tiempo con Ron y Mione, pero más que nada cuando pasaba tiempo con Ginny o Cho. Daba lo mismo peleaban pero luego volvían a estar bien con un par de bromas, barras de chocolate y tarta de melaza.

"—Harry.—había dicho una vez Luna.—¿Por qué no me dijiste?—preguntó al mirar para otro lado, como buscando algo.

Se encontraban caminando por los terrenos del colegio con tranquilidad, hacia un tiempo que él y la rubia Ravenclaw no hablaban.

—¿Decirte qué, Luna?—respondió un tanto confundido el buscador.

Lovegood lo miró fijamente, sonriendo divertida.

—Qué tú y Draco son amigos.—dijo alegremente

El azabache se sonrojó levemente por alguna desconocida razón.

—N...No somos amigos...—balbuceó al pasarse una mano por su alborotado cabello.

La chica ladeó la cabeza, mirando confundida al joven león antes de sonreír nuevamente.

—Ah...¿Entonces son pareja?—cuestionó curiosa. Internamente satisfecha al ver el sonrojo del moreno.—Eso explicaría por qué a veces pelean tan fuerte, ¿Son por los celos, verdad?—dijo al seguir caminando, dejando atrás a un sorprendido Harry que no supo que decir mientras parecía un tomate maduro."

Potter negó varias veces, tratando de alejar aquel recuerdo de su mente mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, y ciertamente dudaba que el rubor que cubría su rostro sólo fuera por el frío que hacia en esos momentos. El moreno volvió a suspirar, palmeándose la cara con ambas manos para volver a la realidad y quitarse un poco el frio de su rostro, acordándose casi milagrosamente de su trabajo de pociones olvidado sobre la mesa detrás suyo.

 _—Tal vez Herm me ayude un poco para terminarlo.—_ pensó esperanzado.

Con eso en mente, el chico de la cicatriz dio media vuelta para tomar sus cosas, salir de la biblioteca y dirigirse a la Torre de Gryffindor. Sobresaltado, dejó caer lo que tenía entre las manos.

 _¿Qué somos nosotros?_

Parado frente a él se encontraba la persona culpable de su confusión y que sus dos mejores amigos -más que nada el pelirrojo- le interrogaran sobre su paradero cada vez que _"desaparecía"_ por horas.

 _No somos amigos..._

Por su parte el Príncipe de Slytherin con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa casi inexistente, casi, miraba divertido al azabache que parecía un foquito de navidad de lo rojo que estaba.

 _No somos enemigos..._

Mirándolo desde arriba, Malfoy cortó el silencio que había entre ellos dos.

—Hola.—dijo al observar como el Gry se ponía de puntillas de pie para juntar sus cosas.

 _Podría decirse que aún somos rivales escolares..._

—¡¿Cuándo llegaste?!—exclamó sorprendido el moreno, ignorando felizmente la regla de "Guardar silencio en la biblioteca".

El propietario de los ojos color plata frunció el ceño, Harry siempre tan enérgico.

—No hace mucho.—dijo cortante.

 _No creo que sólo seamos conocidos..._

Dando un par de pasos, acortando la distancia que los separaba, el rubio le quitó el pergamino de las manos al otro, comenzándolo a examinar.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con esto, _Potty_?—cuestionó la serpiente con una sonrisa arrogante.

El león observo a Malfoy con el ceño levemente aun estando sonrojado, no le había gustado ese tono para nada.

—No, gracias Draco.—dijo tajante al hacer un mohín bastante lindo.—Le pediré ayuda a Mione.—añadió haciéndose el ofendido.

El rubio Sly dejo salir una risita, divertido.

—¿Granger?—dijo al arquear una de sus cejas al más puro estilo Malfoy, sonriendo notablemente y con un brillo en sus orbes plateadas.—Es más probable que Severus le regale cincuenta puntos a tu a Casa antes de que Granger te de lo que te falta para completar el trabajo, Harry.—dijo al mirar incrédulo al azabache.

 _Entonces, ¿Nosotros qué somos, Draco?_

El chico de las orbes esmeraldas se lo pensó un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior inconscientemente, razonando lo dicho por el aristocrática blanquecino, suspiró, resignado. ¿Por qué siempre debía tener razón?

—Sí, esta bien.—dijo un tanto enfurruñado.

Malfoy sonrió altanero, mientras dejaba el pedazo de papel sobre la mesa, y se arreglaba su bufanda verde y blanca. Por su lado el pelinegro rodó los ojos, bufando al ver la sonrisa del contrario, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa detrás de su propia bufanda escarlata con dorado. Luego de unos segundos se puso serio.

 _Tú eres él único que puede aplacar mis dudas..._

—Draco.—llamó al comenzar a jugar con sus dedos.

Sentía la mirada del otro chico encima suyo, poniéndolo nervioso.

—¿Qué?—respondió curioso el rubio.

El moreno Gry tomó aire, ordenando sus ideas.

—¿Qué somos nosotros?—preguntó al mirar fijamente al más alto.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír, contento.

—Eso es obvio, Harry.—dijo con tranquilidad, acortando la distancia que quedaba y abrazando sorpresivamente al chico de las gafas redondas.—Somos pareja. Tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo.—afirmo con un brillo significativo en sus ojos plata.

Harry miró sorprendido al rubio que le abrazaba dándole una fuente más de calor, su corazón saltó al notar una sonrisa radiante el blanquecino rostro ajeno.

—A veces eres bastante lento, _Leoncito_.—susurró la serpiente divertida en el oído del Niño Dorado.

Haciendo puchero -que a cierto Príncipe se le antojo adorable- el valiente moreno le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro al sangre pura, el cual rió antes de robarle un beso al más bajo quien correspondió el beso gustoso. No eran amigos, no eran enemigos ni simples conocidos, eran pareja y a Harry le encantaba.

 _Y por eso debo decirte que te amo..._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Yo molestando otra vez :'v hoy no tengo mucho más por decir ademas de que se me ocurrió hace unos dias atrás se me ocurrió escribir esto a la madrugada y de a poquito lo fui haciendo y ¡Ta-ra!~ Eso salió, algo diferente a lo que había pensado pero bah... ¡Perdonen los errores que pude haber cometido y olvidado corregir! Corregí los que encontré pero siempre se pasa algo y el móvil no ayuda mucho ¬¬**

 **¡Bueno!~ Espero les haya gustado :D**

 **Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás. [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
